Automobiles may include body panels that cover vehicle compartments, like a deck lid that covers a trunk of the vehicle. The deck lid may be hinged to the vehicle and movable between open and closed positions to selectively enclose and permit access to the trunk. The deck lid may be formed from one or more sheets of metal or other material and it may be desirable to provide a force on the deck lid that facilitates moving the deck lid to its open position. To provide such a force, a torsion rod has been installed in the trunk, spanning the width of the trunk between two hinges. The torsion rod needs to be installed under a relatively high force and can be difficult to install. Further, the torsion rod cannot be installed into the vehicle until after certain processes are complete, like painting, which can require relatively high heat that may adversely affect the torsion rod if the torsion rod is installed before such processes.